Protect Me From the Harshness of the Wind
by The Secret Winds
Summary: When a cold blizzard strikes Berk, Hiccup and the village struggle to keep warm. But among the struggle to keep warm Hiccup gets an interesting surprise when his best friend and dragon is turned into a human. How will the village react to the dragon turned human? More importantly, how will Hiccup react? TOOTHCUP. Human!Toothless. Post HTTYD 1. Toothless/Hiccup
1. Cold, Cold, Blizzard

**Hello! Welcome to this story! :D**

**My idea for this is simple. TOOTHCUP. Yes, though it may not seem like it at first, this is a Human!Toothless fanfic. and it is a gay fanfic. YAOI! YAY! All the fun stuff. Continuation of the story depends on the likability of it. (Like if people think it's dumb why would i continue a dumb story? You get what i'm saying?) Rated M for POSSIBLE smut. I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it.  
><strong>

**_SUMMARY:_  
><strong>

When a cold blizzard strikes Berk, Hiccup and the village struggle to keep warm. But among the struggle to keep warm Hiccup gets an interesting surprise when his best friend and dragon is turned into a human. How will the village react to the dragon turned human? More importantly, how will Hiccup react?

* * *

><p>Berk was cold, freezing, absolutely biting. It was so cold that breath turned into a long streams of fog spreading all through the air. Icicles glimmered in the moonlight and shook slightly when the wind picked up speed and blew long blasts of bitter air through the quiet village.<p>

It was blizzard season, and this year's blizzard seemed like the worst in a while. The whole village was practically immobile with the amount of snow. Some people had even been home-bound because of the amount of snow that piled up in front of their doorways. Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe, was busy trying to keep the villagers all safe from harm and supplied well for the continuing storm.

Even the dragons of the village were freezing. A few Terrible Terror Dragons were rescued and put in houses for fear of hypothermia. It had was at least negative thirty-five outside in the winter world. Not that the Vikings weren't used to the freezing cold, but this year just seemed worse somehow from the rest. A few Vikings were afraid that they weren't going to survive the winter, but there haven't been any deaths yet. Stoick would only hold up a large hand and assure them that they will survive the blizzard.

In a little cottage, on the corner of the village, sat a boy of sixteen by the name of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, the heir to the Chief and son of Stoick, he was freezing, curled up, and shivering by the fire. Next to Hiccup was a large black dragon named Toothless, who was trying to warm the boy and protect him from the harsh cold.

Hiccup sighed and leaned against the scaly black dragon's stomach; he cupped his hands in front of mouth and blew air into them. But it was no use. Even the auburn haired boy's breath came out in cold wisps. He was sure that his fingers would be no doubt frost-bitten by the end of the night. There were hints of pale white skin at the tips of his fingers; Hiccup hoped that they wouldn't harm him in any way.

"Gods Toothless," Hiccup groaned to his Dragon, "Its s-so cold."

The dragon murmured in response and brought his head close to Hiccup's.

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury in curiosity as it slowly opened its jaws.

Hiccup stared at the dragon for a second, trying to understand what the black dragon wanted. He didn't have any fish, the dragon's favorite food. Hiccup didn't have anything food related, "What is it bud?"

Toothless snapped his head forward and clamped his jaws down around the boy's ice-cold hands. Hiccup yelped in surprise and waited for the pain of the teeth to come. But he realized that the dragon's teeth were retracted at that moment. He gave the dragon a look of bewilderment, not sure what to think of this action.

"Okay Toothless, this is weird. What are you do-?" He stopped mid-sentence and realized that his hands were no longer freezing; the dragon's mouth was warm and cozy. He understood what Toothless was doing now. But even though his best friend was trying to help him, and he was, Hiccup couldn't help feeling awkward about having his hands inside a dragon's mouth.

"Oh, uh, thanks bud," Hiccup said with a timid smile, the big dragon hummed in response. He could feel his fingers slowly defrosting inside Toothless' mouth. He left them there for about ten seconds longer and then he began to pull out.

"Alright," he said, "My hands are good now."

Toothless unclamped his jaws, allowing Hiccup to remove his hands from his warm mouth. Hiccup shuddered again as his warm, saliva covered hands were once again met by the freezing cold. He wiped his hands off on one of his pant legs and sighed. He looked around his cottage. The fireplace was casting shadows all over the walls. They danced in an unsteady rhythm, depending on the amount of draft that entered the room.

"This has got to be one of the coldest winter storms I've ever experienced," Hiccup whined to the dragon.

Toothless growled in agreement and Hiccup patted him on the stomach, "Well, at least I have you to help keep me warm."

Hiccup could only imagine how grateful the entire village was that nearly everyone had owned a dragon. They definitely helped with the heating situation. After all, they did breathe fire themselves. Hiccup was also happy that Astrid was able to keep warm. He wouldn't have to worry about her freezing to death. She had Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder Dragon, to keep her safe and comfortable.

Hiccup would have asked her to just come spend time with him at his house, but the two were in the pre-relationship stage. Neither one of them had made any relationship changing moves yet, besides a few kisses. Hiccup was certain he was going to do something about it; he just didn't know how or when he'd do it. He'd come up with millions of brilliant ideas to walk up to Astrid and just say, 'Astrid, will you be my girlfriend?' But every time he'd get close to saying something, he'd lose interest in the idea and put it off for another time. It was ridiculous and Hiccup knew it. He just couldn't find the spunk to just tell her. He guessed he was secretly hoping Astrid would be the one to bump the relationship up to the next level.

A shake of the door made Hiccup jump. He turned his head to face the rattling door and just as he did the oak door flew open, sending in a rush of freezing cold air. Hiccup braced himself and snuggled in closer to Toothless as his Father, Stoick, came stumbling in the door.

"Cold night isn't it, son?" Stoick roared as he shut the door behind him. Stoick was in his normal chief attire, but he was noticeably frosted over from head to toe. Crystal like ice was frozen onto his beard and eyebrows and he was shivering, which was odd for Hiccup to see because Stoick was hardly ever bothered by any elements of the cold or heat.

"I tell ya, it's really gonna be a rough one," Stoick huffed, shaking off the frosty specks on his clothing. He reached over and unbuckled his ax from his belt and laid it against the wall, "Few of men have gotten a fever, a couple of women too. Gothi's been running mad trying to come up with remedies for them all."

Gothi was the town's soothsayer, she was always the one to predict storms and come up with wise decisions for the village. For example, she also declared Hiccup as the one to kill a dragon in the ring a year ago. Not that Hiccup found that decision to be a very wise decision, but it was still an example.

Stoick shook his head, "Even a few _dragons_ seem to be getting a bit sick. Gothi's becoming frightened she may lose some of her Terrible Terrors. Not that she doesn't have enough."

Stoick laughed and removed his helmet, setting it on a table next to him. He stretched and yawned. With a scratch of his head, he mumbled out to Hiccup, "Well son, sorry I can't stay up with ya, but I need to get some rest. Goodnight Hiccup." And with that, the chief had left the room and headed off to his bedroom.

"Night dad," Hiccup called after him, used to the not long conversations with his father. Stoick was a good father over all, but he and Hiccup could be so different at times, which was sometimes hard to deal with when both of them were known to be very stubborn.

Hiccup brushed a hand through his thick auburn hair. He sighed and turned back to his dragon, "Alright bud. Time for bed?"

Toothless on cue yawned and blinked his eyes sleepily and Hiccup chuckled fondly at his black dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Yes. Toothcup romance is coming in a few chapters. Have i ever let you down? ... Don't answer that. 3 ~ A.<strong>


	2. Morning Air

The cold morning was no warmer the night before. But how could it be warmer? The sun was now blocked by a thick sheet of dark storm clouds that held inches and inches of snow.

Hiccup woke with his teeth chattering. He felt the chill of the dawn deep in his bones. It was like he was becoming the cold outside. He wondered if someone's organs could adapt to such cold weather. He really didn't want to find out.

With the sheets snugly pulled up to his chin he glanced over at Toothless, who was still sleeping over on his rock bed. But Hiccup could tell that Toothless, even though asleep, was very uncomfortable. His shivering was a dead give away.

"_Toothless_," Hiccup whispered quietly. He knew the dragon was asleep, but he was secretly hoping he wasn't. Dragon body heat was at the top of Hiccup's most wanted list. When the dragon didn't respond Hiccup groaned softly. He crawled out of his bed and made his way quietly over to the sleeping dragon, trying not to wake him. He got down on his hands and knees, crawled up next to Toothless, lied down next to him, and shuffled as close as he could manage without disturbing Toothless' long deserved slumber. Even if Toothless got frightened or scared and accidentally plasma blasted Hiccup for intruding, being singed by fire didn't seem too bad to Hiccup considering the circumstances.

Once Hiccup was as comfortable as he could get on the rock bed, he lowered his head down to rest it on the rock. But what he found was not the rock, but Toothless' black, scaly, smooth, front leg. He heard a happy growl come from behind him and suddenly he was wrapped up in the dragon's wings and tail. He felt like he was in a cocoon of heat, which was amazing.

"Morning bud," Hiccup smiled, feeling very thankful for his new pillow to lie against.

Toothless nuzzled the back of Hiccup's head with his nose. He was completely focused on making sure his human wouldn't freeze to death.

Hiccup could feel sleep beginning to creep up on him once again now that he felt warm. Toothless made all the difference, he always did. Ever since after the battle with the Queen Dragon the two had been inseparable, everyone in the village knew how close they were. How could they not be, they had been through many trials together and always seemed to pull through.

Hiccup owed a lot to Toothless though. Toothless had saved his life three times already, maybe even more. And that even after Hiccup had shot Toothless down out of the sky and was about to_ carve_ the poor dragon's heart out. So just that alone was enough for Hiccup to feel in debt to Toothless, yet Toothless never showed any sign of wanting to be repaid for his life saving actions. The only thing the dragon ever seemed to ask for was affection and fish, which wasn't that hard to give, except for lately.

The village was going through a food issue at the moment, because what you had stored away was what you ate. It was too cold outside to go fishing or even sail. So fish and other things were going to become scarce. That is why Stoick put an order out to cut back on the amount of food each person has a day to keep everyone sustained through the storm. And that was definitely not easy. Most Vikings will gorge themselves when they can to stay large and intimidating. But with the storm raging on for almost two weeks, people have been hungrier than usual. Even Toothless looked a bit skinnier than usual, which concerned Hiccup a lot. Being a dragon, Toothless obviously would need a rather large portion of fish to keep him full, but now that fish weren't as easy to get Toothless couldn't eat as much. Hiccup really hoped Toothless wouldn't get sick.

And as if Toothless could read Hiccup's mind, Hiccup heard the dragon's stomach growl from behind him. Hiccup chuckled and gently elbowed the dragon.

"Hungry?" He asked.

The two made their way down to the first floor and into the kitchen. Snow could be seen falling from the window. The little white specks danced in the air and sparkled on the ground. The wind echoed through the house and around the house, making an awful draft inside. The only sound that could be heard beside the wind outside was the little clinking of Hiccup's metal prosthetic leg on the stony floor.

"Here Toothless," Hiccup said softly as he reached the basket of fish that leaned against the corner of room. Hiccup reached in the basket and pulled out two fish for Toothless and set them on the kitchen table next to him. Then he reached back in the basket and grabbed another one for himself.

The day seemed to drag on and on. It seemed as though there was nothing better to do than freeze to death. Hiccup thought that he may be _bored_ to death faster than he would _freezing_ to death. He just couldn't find anything to do.

Hiccup groaned as he stared out the window, becoming mesmerized by the repeated pattern of the falling white death. He could see that some of the cottages were becoming snowed in. Hiccup didn't even want to think of the horror of when all the snow melted. They'd probably be flooded with water. Summer couldn't come fast enough.

Hiccup rested his chin on top of his arms and just stared. The sun was nearly completely blocked by the thick clouds. It gave the sky an even light grey color that cast a gloomy shadow over Berk. It was like the Gods were cursing Berk for some evil it had committed.

Hiccup ached to be at the Dragon Training Academy, to see his friends, to see Astrid. Not that Toothless wasn't enough company, but Hiccup missed being able to communicate with people. Since the storm had started the only person Hiccup had really talked too had been Stoick when he came home. Maybe if the storm let up just a tad he could sneak off to see Astrid.

"_Hiccup_!" Stoick shouted, bursting through the front door.

Hiccup jumped as he was jolted out of his deep thoughts. He glanced over at his father who was making his way through the doorway. Stoick always seemed to bring in most of the snow with him.

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup answered, straitening up and turning to face his father.

"Are you presentable?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, I'm presentable."

Stoick laughed, "Good, we have a guest."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who reviewed! Okay bare with me. It's gonna pick up pace soon. Sorry for the boring-ness. <em><span>Feel free to critique the living daylights out of this story please, don't be afraid to offer<span> suggestions!_ ~ A.**


	3. Gothi's Accident

Gothi entered the cottage, snow blowing in little wafts around her head. The gentle clunk of her walking stick echoed off of the walls of the home.

Hiccup always felt an odd, uncomforting aura around Gothi. Her authority practically radiated off of her.

"Gothi," Hiccup spoke in a reverent tone when the elder smiled at him.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, "Gothi would like borrow some spare ink and paper."

Hiccup nodded and ran up to his room to fetch some ink and paper for the grey haired lady. He could hear Stoick talking to the mute Gothi down below. Hiccup walked over to his rucksack lying on his desk and opened it. He rummaged through it, pushing all of the books, old charcoal pens, and other things gently out of the way. When he found the flask of black ink, he realized that it was the last one he had. Trader Johan had not been around as of late so there was no way for Hiccup to get more. As tempted as he was to run back and say they were out of it, he could not let Gothi go without ink. Gothi was very mysterious to everyone, but that was something people respected greatly. So Hiccup figured whatever Gothi needed with this ink was probably much more important than what he would do with it.

He sighed heavily, "Well, now I won't be doing much drawing or writing. Could this get any more boring?"

He snatched up some paper along with the flask of ink and then he turned around. It surprised him to see Toothless resting on his stone bed. Hiccup had not realized that the dragon had snuck back up stairs.

Toothless' bright green eyes gazed at Hiccup with friendly intent and the dragon gurgled. Hiccup took notice that the dragon was slightly shivering and guilt spread over him. He wondered if he supplied Toothless with body heat just like Toothless did for him.

Hiccup set the ink and paper down on the desk and walked over to his bed. He pulled the sheet that covered the bed off and little bits of straw flew everywhere. Usually the Vikings would just sleep on the wooden boards of the bed frame, but considering the already painful temperature conditions they decided that sleeping on straw would be much nicer.

Hiccup made his way over to the Night Fury with the blanket in hand and gently laid it on the dragon's back. Hiccup did not know if it would do any good, but at least it was something.

Toothless twisted his head back and examined the sheet that covered his back. He grunted at it, not sure what to make of it. It did seem to help with his coldness a little bit, but Toothless did not know if he liked the idea of something covering his shiny black scales.

"There," Hiccup smiled, reaching out to scratch under Toothless' chin, "That any better bud?"

Toothless shut his eyes and growled in pleasure. A goofy smile spread across his muzzle that showcased his pink gums.

Hiccup chuckled, grabbed the ink and paper from the desk again, and headed down the steps with Toothless at his heels. When he reached the foot of the steps Gothi smiled gently at him. Hiccup smiled back and walked toward her.

Gothi took off her back an old heavy rucksack made of warn down leather and set it on the floor. She held out her hands, beckoning for the items that Hiccup held in his. He handed them to her and she gently fit them into her over stuffed rucksack.

"Keeping warm up in your cottage, Gothi?" Stoick asked the old woman.

She nodded slowly and went to pick up her baggage. But just as she lifted it off the ground, the old straps broke and the bag fell to the floor. With a slight bang it hit and all of the items rolled out onto the floor.

It was the oddest collection of things Hiccup had ever seen. There was the ink and paper Hiccup had given her. But along with that there was old, ink stained quills, a fish wrapped in parchment that appeared to have a strange orange sap on it, little minerals, and herbs of all different sorts.

"Oh, let me help," Hiccup offered to Gothi, who looked very annoyed at the brittleness of her leather bag. Hiccup knelt down and began to gather the scattered items, Stoick did likewise.

Toothless watched as they cleaned up. He too looked over the items, but when he saw the fish his stomach grumbled. He was so hungry. He knew it was Gothi's fish, but he was starving. He knew it was wrong, but when he was sure no one would catch him, he dived for it. He grabbed ahold of the tail with his teeth, flung the fish into the air, caught it, and gulped.

Gothi's surprised gasp could be heard all throughout the room. She pressed her palms to her cheeks in horror and dropped her walking staff. It hit the ground with a hollow thud.

Hiccup turned to the dragon and gave him the sternest look he could conjure up, "Toothless!"

The dragon realized that Hiccup was upset at him and felt guilty for giving into temptation. He knew better. The dragon's ears fell and his head drooped in shame. He gazed up at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look! That wasn't your fish!" Hiccup continued.

Stoick laid a hand gently on Gothi's shoulder, "Don't worry Gothi, we'll give you one of our fish. You can't blame him; a dragon has to do what a dragon has to do."

Gothi ignored him and rushed over to Toothless. With panicked little movements, she appeared to be checking his eyes, his scales, and even his pulse. Hiccup was just as confused as Toothless was. He was sure that Gothi was on her way to smack the dragon and Toothless thought the same.

She stopped her examination and stepped back, she seemed almost afraid of the dragon.

Toothless gurgled and stepped forward cautiously, curious to why the Elder was so horrified. It was just a fish! But just as Toothless took another step, he felt a strange tingling feeling inside his stomach. He thought he was gonna be sick.

Hiccup noticed that the dragon was looking ill and he stepped towards him. But Toothless only backed up.

"Toothless? Bud, you okay?"

The dragon felt a dizzying sense fall over him and he tried to walk towards Hiccup but he stumbled. In fear of becoming sick Toothless turned and bolted up the stairs into Hiccup's bedroom.

Hiccup turned to Stoick, concern filling his eyes.

Stoick nodded at Hiccup, "Go check on him."

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He ran up the stairs, feeling an awful feeling of dread at the thought of a sick dragon in this weather. He might not survive sickness if the temperature kept going at the rate it was going.

When he reached his bedroom he expected to find the dragon throwing up or doubled over in pain, but what he found was not a dragon.

Lying on the floor at the side of Hiccup's bed, wrapped in a sheet, was a boy at the age of sixteen. He had shaggy black hair that fell a bit in front of his eyes, pale white skin that looked chalky white, and sparkly green eyes that glistened with tears.

"Toothless?" Hiccup breathed in overwhelming disbelief.

The boy blinked up at him, confusion obvious in his eyes. He glanced down and caught sight of his legs. He screamed.

The scream was loud and terrifying; it was enough to make Hiccup jump and Stoick to come rushing up the stairs.

"Son! What in Odin's name-?" He froze when he saw the boy on the floor, who was still shaking nervously.

Hiccup felt dumbstruck as he watched the boy examine his fingers and hands with distress. He didn't speak at all, but uttered little frightened murmurs.

Hiccup approached the boy slowly, being careful not to shake him up more than he already was. And so he wouldn't come off as intimidating, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards him. Though he had no idea what was going on and what he should do, he knew that somehow, someway, that this boy was still his Toothless.

"Toothless?"

The boy looked up at his name being called. A single tear rolled down his cheek and tiny whimper escaped his lips.

Hiccup sighed heavily and reached with his right hand slowly just like he had done when Toothless was a dragon. When Hiccup felt no rejection from him, he cupped Toothless' cheek tenderly.

"Hey bud, I don't know what this is and what's going on, but it'll be okay," Hiccup whispered. It shocked him at how calm he was able to stay in this situation. It's not every day a dragon turns into a human. In fact it hadn't happened before! So how he was able to keep a level head was beyond him.

Seconds passed of a strange and curious silence. Then suddenly the petrified boy burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, bud, it's alright, it's gonna be alright," Hiccup cooed to the very human Toothless.

Stoick was confused as ever. He had no idea why Hiccup was calling this boy _bud_ and _Toothless_. He also had no idea that his son was able to be that sensual, not that he cared. It was just different to see a Viking being as soft as he was being. It was obvious that the skinny black haired boy was scared of whatever was going on.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Stoick asked, alarm in his voice.

Just as he said that, the little Gothi trudged up the final steps and walked into Hiccup's bedroom. She froze in her tracks when she saw Toothless sitting on the floor by Hiccup's bed.

"Gothi, what is this?" Stoick asked the Elder.

Gothi shook her head and looked at the two boys on the floor. She gave Toothless an apologetic look that spoke louder than any words could. Then, without another glance at the two, she motioned Stoick to follow her down the steps.

Stoick shrugged and turned to follow her, but he paused, "Hiccup, will you be able to handle this while I talk to Gothi?"

Hiccup looked back over his shoulder and nodded to his father. Stoick gave a nod back and headed down the steps.

With another sigh Hiccup turned back to Toothless, who was still crying. The sharp green eyes stared back into Hiccup's; they were clouded with worry and confusion, mutual feelings that the two shared at that moment.

"H-h… Hmm-," Toothless whimpered lowly.

Hiccup's eyes lit up with curiosity at the little noises Toothless was making. It sounded as though Toothless was trying to speak, but Hiccup was quite sure that the new human was not going to be very good at communication.

"Yeah?" Hiccup urged.

Toothless blinked in concentration, "H-h-Hic-c-c-up?"

A bright, warm smile lit up Hiccup's face. He nodded, "Yeah Toothless, I'm here."

And Toothless gave another sniffle as he pressed gently into Hiccup's hand that was still holding his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope i didn't dissapoint with the new update! Review if you could! Critique a lot! Thank you! Luv ya! ~A<strong>

**P.S. Who's ready for Dragons 2 tomorrow on DVD? I AM! :)**


End file.
